Dragon Ball Z: The Rise of Malevolence
Dragon Ball Z: The Rise of Malevolence is Part One of a Series. Characters * Son Gohan: A Human that is best friends with Uub and Krillin. His signature technique is the Wild Masenko Blast, and he can access his Super Level. Becomes a Hunter to kill Frieza. * Uub: A Human martial artist that was a student under Muten Roshi. His best friends were Krillin and Gohan. His signature technique is the Thousand Flaming Palms Technique. He hates the Hunters. * Son Pan: The fraternal twin of Son Gohan, she was devastated when he disappeared. Her Signature Move involves partnering up with Giru, a robot built by her new friend, Trunks. ** GIRU: The G'nome-like '''I'ntellectual 'R'obotic 'U'nimorpher. He was built by Trunks to help Pan out. * '''Trunks: An employee at Capsule Corp., he works as a janitor there, but is a skilled inventor. He can wield a sword efficiently and uses the Signature Moves Burning Attack and Burning Slash. Built Giru. * Krillin: A bald Shaolin Monk from a Dojo deep in the mountains. His signature move is the Destructo Disk. He got killed in Episode One by Appule. * The World Trade Organization: A group of aliens that make profit by selling worlds. The North Galaxy Branch is led by Frieza Cold. ** Frieza Cold: The second-born Prince of King Cold, he is in charge of the North Galaxy. His signature move is the Death Ball. Can change forms. *** Zarbon: An incredibly handsome alien that loyally serves Frieza. His special attack is the Beauty Blaster, and he can change into a hideous monster form. *** Dodoria: A fat pink alien that works with Zarbon. He serves as a Lieutenant for Frieza. **** Cui: An Elite Soldier of Frieza. He tried to kill Gohan, but got easily defeated by Super Gohan. **** Raidanian Soldier: A squid-faced alien that served Frieza, using Earth's water he tried to kill Uub, but instead got killed. **** Appule: A purple alien that gained power when in sunlight. He used his power and killed Krillin, but got killed by Uub, whom was blinded by rage. * The Hunters: A group of finders, killers, and protectors, most of them used to be Saiyans. Led by King, and their second-in-command is Vegeta. ** King: A grown man that was the Saiyan King, he is a skilled swordsman and has a Super Form of his own. His Signature Move is his Execution Beam. His Super Form is that of a large ape. *** Vegeta: The son of King, he is the top soldier and is brutal and relentless. Treats Gohan as a brother. His Signature Attacks are Galick Gun, Final Flash, and Big Bang Attack. Hates Frieza with a passion. His Super Form is a blond-haired warrior version of himself called Super Vegeta. **** Nappa: Vegeta's best friend and partner, his Signature Move is the Bomber DX. His Super Form is a large ape form. **** Kakarot:' The son of Bardock, a famous Saiyan philosopher and warrior, he has a Super Form in the shapes of both a large ape and a Super Version of himself. His Signature Move, other than his Kill Driver, is the Kamehameha (Turtle Energy Wave), taught to him by the Human, Muten Roshi. **** Raditz: The older brother of Kakarot, he is weaker than him. His Signature Move is the Sunday Special. His Super Form is a Great Ape. ***** Tarble: The brother of Vegeta, he is weaker and, later on, gets a Super Form in the shape of a Great Ape. Episodes 1. Cui the Elite * Frieza Cold sends his Elite Soldiers, Cui, Appule, and a Raidanian Soldier, to Earth to exterminate any resistance, but meet a trio of rebels in the middle of training. Tragedy strikes and the trio of soldiers get killed. 2. Vegeta the Hunter * Frieza hires a Hunter named Vegeta to kill the Resistance, whom are looking for the Elder, a wise old man who knew about the Dragon Balls. They get ambushed and, in a raid, Uub, Gohan's Uncle Yamcha, and his fraternal twin Pan get knocked unconscious and Gohan is kidnapped by the Hunter Vegeta. 3. The Hunters * Gohan, after defeating a rookie hunter named Tarble, is sent on a mission with his new partner to kill five warriors. Reluctantly, Gohan has to kill not only a mime-like alien, but also a trigger-happy human and a fat old samurai. Tarble kills a duo of a silver bat-monster and a small plant creature. When they get back to the Hunter Base, Gohan goes berserk and attacks King, but Tarble saves him. Then they team up to fight a pro-wrestler from Earth that turned into a Hunter. Gohan beats the Hunter. 4. The Elder * Pan, Uub, and Yamcha wake up at the Elder's Place, where they learn of the Dragon Balls. However, the Elder is revealed to be a pawn of Frieza and that the real Elder was killed. Uub defeats and interrogates him, learning that the Dragon Balls have been scattered due to a careless wish by a magician on Yardat, and that Frieza has gathered 3 already. Thus, Uub, Pan, Yamcha, and Capsule Corp. Employee Trunks set out to find the Dragon Balls and kill Frieza. 5. The Five Star Ball * The Human Resistance and The Hunters (Vegeta, Raditz, Gohan, and Tarble) head to Planet Terra-9, hiding place of a Dragon Ball. However, the Hunters and Humans fight, forcing Uub and Gohan to fight. Meanwhile, Zarbon, one of Frieza's Elites, steals the Dragon Ball, killing Raditz. 6. The Chase * Raditz is dead, and the Hunters have formed an uneasy alliance with the Resistance to chase down and stop Zarbon and Frieza. Zarbon fights Vegeta to the death, and Zarbon is defeated. But he has already sent the Dragon Ball to Frieza. With Vegeta close to death, the joined forces are dealt a serious blow as Frieza gets one step close to universal domination. 7. Vegeta's Nightmare * Vegeta is living a nightmare, doomed to see his past self and his many failures, after almost being killed by Zarbon. What he doesn't know is that this is all the work of an intruder on their ship: the so-called "Boogieman". 8. The Plague of Planet Teros * An alien creature, an Insectivore, is terrorizing a planet, and to get the planet's Dragon Ball, the Resistance, having split up with the Hunters, must defeat the Insectivore Army. But to do that, they must face the Queen. In the end, a brutal battle is engaged against the Queen Insectivore. 9. Planet Namek * The Hunters arrive at Namek to kill Frieza, and meet the Resistance. They learn that Zarbon is still alive, and encounter Dodoria, the left hand of Frieza. He uses his troops to split them up and tries to kill Pan when separated from her friends. Can Pan really beat such a high-ranking warrior by herself? 10. The Return of Zarbon * Zarbon attacks while Dodoria and Pan clash, and chooses Trunks and Vegeta as his opponents. Trunks and the Saiyan Prince team up and take on Zarbon, but Trunks has to face his past to beat an unstoppable foe. 11. The Ginyu Force, Part 1' * Frieza, seeing his two best warriors dead, summons the Ginyu Force, five elite warriors tougher than Zarbon and Dodoria both. During the fight, the weakest member, Guldo, easily defeats Pan and Tarble, but the Saiyan Kakarot saves them. 12. The Ginyu Force, Part 2 * Recoome, the next member of the Ginyu Force attacks Yamcha, beating him around until Yamcha makes the ultimate sacrifice to save his friends. 13. The Ginyu Force, Part 3 * Jeice and Burter, the tag-team fighters of the Ginyu Force, face Uub and Gohan, whom have to find a way to work together to beat the duo. 14. The Ginyu Force, Part 4 * Uub and Gohan finally beat the duo of Jeice and Burter, killing Burter. Jeice escapes, revealing Ginyu had been out capturing Dragon Balls. They chase the villain down, and find them bringing the seven Dragon Balls to Frieza. Frieza notices the intruders and sends Ginyu and Jeice to eliminate them. 15. The Ginyu Force, Part 5 * Ginyu and Vegeta fight, but the result is a surprise attack Ginyu performs: Fatally wounding himself before hitting Vegeta with a wave of energy. Meanwhile, Jeice fights Gohan and dies, while the rest try to steal the Dragon Balls 16. The Ginyu Force, Part 6 * Ginyu and Vegeta are in each other's bodies, and Ginyu plans on destroying Vegeta with his wound, but leaves him there to die. Vegeta recovers with his Saiyan Soul, and tries to beat Ginyu, and Ginyu is left fighting Kakarot. 17. The Ginyu Force, Part 7 * Ginyu (in Vegeta's body) faces Kakarot, while Frieza appears to help. Ginyu is happy at his boss helping him, but Frieza nearly kills him to destroy both a possible threat and Vegeta's body. Ginyu goes back to his body, and Vegeta destroys Ginyu, while dying. The Resistance and Hunters prepare to fight Frieza. 18. Frieza's First Form * Frieza faces the heroes and easily knocks Nappa aside, killing him. Pan and Trunks fight Frieza and appear to beat him after a long and hard battle, but he laughs and springs back to life, taking on an even more hideous form. 19. The Next Level * Frieza easily defeats Pan and Trunks, and a Namekian warrior, Piccolo, appears with his brother Nail, ready to stop Frieza. Together the two are evenly matched until Nail is impaled by Frieza's horn. Piccolo absorbs him and, as one Namekian Warrior, Piccolo defeats Frieza. But the tyrant is still living, with two more transformations left. 20. The Third Form * Frieza changes into his Third Form and easily decimates Piccolo. Kakarot and Vegeta, changing into their Super Forms, attack Frieza, but barely lose. Frieza moves to kill Gohan, but in a rage, Gohan defeats Third Form Frieza. The tyrant goes to his Final Form and starts the final battle. 21. The Final Battle, Part 1 * Frieza and Gohan fight, and Frieza uses his Death Ball technique to force Planet Namek to die. As the planet dies, Gohan forces his friends and teammates to board a spaceship and leave him there to fight Frieza. 22. The Final Battle, Part 2 * Gohan and Frieza continue their battle, and both are pushed to their limits. The fight reaches its climax, Namek dying in the crossfire. 23. [Wish * Having gathered the Dragon Balls, the heroes wish that all killed by Frieza and his grunts are revived. Yet Gohan isn't revived. Before leaving, Shenron reveals that Gohan is still alive, and is traveling through space to Earth at the moment.